


Good Will Hunting

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 查被万的脚法吸引，拉万进足球队，N次万拒绝了，1次他答应了





	Good Will Hunting

Erik不知道自己那一脚会惹来这么多麻烦。

下午他正匆匆赶去校外打工，路过英式足球场时，横空飞来了一只皮球。过去严酷训练奠定的反射神经让他跨起左脚停住了球。

然后他抬起眼，看到一个矮个子从他的队友中间跑过来，示意他把那只皮球还回去。距离隔得有点远，Erik用罚角球的方式把球传了过去，落点正好是矮个子的脚下。

于是那个矮个子就冲着他露出了一个微笑。Erik没给什么反馈，他转过身继续走自己的路。但没想到那人居然追了过来同他并肩前行。

“你好，”对方因为剧烈运动而轻微喘息，但掩饰不住振奋，“你一定踢过足球。”

Erik没搭理他，但那人继续自顾自地说着：“虽然你的双手一直没离开裤兜，但你停球和开球的脚法都很棒。有没有兴趣加入我们？”

Erik目不斜视，冷淡地说了个不字。

于是那人干脆闪身挡在了Erik面前。

“干嘛不？”他诧异地挑起眉：“我不相信你是基于这项运动的枯燥才把基本功磨练到那么好的。”

Erik这才有机会看清他的脸，栗色打卷的短发因为汗水贴在鬓边，脸上有一点脏兮兮的痕迹，但是无损他那种美少年式的漂亮，大约是因为蓝眼红唇的组合太过出色。老实说，假如他是代表戏剧社或是合唱团拉Erik入伙，那反倒更容易理解一些。

“不。”Erik凝视那张英俊的脸，还是这样说。

那种没有转寰余地的拒绝让对方懊恼地咬了咬下唇。就在Erik打算绕开他走掉时，那人伸过来一只右手：“我是Charles Xavier，很高兴认识你。”

Erik的手还在裤兜里，看上去不认为他们有交换名字的必要性。这时候Charles就耸了耸肩：“虽然我的手不太干净，但你看起来不像是会介意它的娘娘腔。”

看到Erik依旧一脸无动于衷，Charles才露出一个真正破冰的好脾气笑容：“好歹给我一个说服你的机会。”他的蓝眼睛望向Erik：“不会占用你太多时间的。”

理论上Erik还是可以不买账的，但事实上在那之前他已经握住那只手。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”虽然他还是省略掉了幸会的那个部分。

“德国人？”Charles这时候又追上Erik的步子：“也就是像我们这样有欧洲血统的人还在踢真正的足球。”

Erik没有回应，但他周身的气场就像是在说：“我不会同你说我的来历，我对你笼络人心的招式毫无兴趣。”

身后有人在叫Charles的名字，大概是球队的同伴在催促他归队。

“好吧，只能说再见了。”Charles仓促地说：“我会去找你的，Erik，到时候我们把谈话完成。”

 

Charles那么说的时候Erik没意识到他是认真的。

但两天后他在健身房里做高位下拉时，Charles突然在旁边的罗马椅上同他打招呼，怀里抱着一枚不低于40磅的杠铃片。

他浑身汗津津的，重训让他的唇色比之前更为鲜艳。

“一切都好吗，我的朋友？”

Erik通过镜面同Charles对望了一眼。实际上沉默是最好的方式，但这会面显得太出其不意了。

“你跟踪我？”

这话让Charles笑了起来。那比说话更容易打乱他的呼吸节奏，于是他索性放下铅片走了过来。

“我完全不需要。你大概不知道自己很出名，我只用‘一脸阴沉的Erik’向人打听，就被告知今晚能在这里见到你了。”

Erik觉得那描述听起来就差不多等同于利比亚城里让人闻风丧胆的喷火毒龙。

然后Charles用圣乔治般的英勇拿过毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，接着同他说：“能继续聊聊上次的话题吗？”

“我已经拒绝了。”Erik松开握把答道。

“但你会改变主意的。”

“为什么？”

Erik终于表现出一点兴趣了，这是个好现象。“因为足球是伟大又充满趣味的运动。而我们是一支年轻但富有潜力的队伍。在美国它不像是橄榄球、篮球或是棒球那样备受关注，但恰恰说明从事这项运动的人都很纯粹——”

“因为你们人手不足。”Erik打断他：“又没人愿意加盟。”

这话让Charles滞了一下。“我们有12名球员，你当然不能用顶尖俱乐部的阵容来要求我们，但作为一支崭新的大学球队来说它的势头良好。”

“而且踢得很烂。”Erik无情地说：“前天我见到了你们训练。”

Charles涨红了脸。怒火像是给他的面孔上了一层妆。

“操你的，Lehnsherr。”Charles扭头就走。然后他折返回来，一脚踢翻了Erik放在地板上的蛋白粉冲饮。

 

黏腻的液体当然不会对塑胶地板产生实质性的破坏，但它引起的动静已经足以把健身房的值班老师Logan召唤过来。

Logan是个眼神咄咄逼人的大块头，发型却有点好笑地自带了两个猫耳（考虑到他的脾气，很有可能是开罪了发型师所致），他用一连串F打头的粗野词汇咒骂他们，Erik怀疑他根本缺乏在一所学校里任职的资质。

“你，尤其是你，Xavier。”Logan指着Erik咆哮：“这个长得像恐怖分子的混账小子就算了（这时候Erik抗议：“我是犹太人，同塔利班没有任何关系。”但Logan充耳不闻），但你他妈的不是Scott最喜欢的学生吗？”

他说的Scott应该是生物系最受欢迎的Summers教授，而优等生Charles一言不发。

最后Logan判罚他们在健身房里做一周的地板清洁。

 

“足球队的人都是被你这样招募进去的？”在Charles跪着清洗那片液体时，Erik在他身后发问。

“很遗憾他们都是些有教养的人，不会用刻薄话来羞辱我的志趣。”Charles显得余怒未消。

“而自称很有教养的人故意踢倒了我的水壶。”Erik蹲下来把保洁桶递给对方。

“好吧，对你的饮料我很抱歉。”Charles深吸了一口气，到底怒气还是没能泯灭他周全的社交礼仪：“但你应该为侮辱球队而道歉。”

“那不是侮辱而是事实。”

Charles闻言站起来看着对方的眼睛。“你知道现在没有水壶了，我只能对着你的肋骨发难吧。”

大概是出于对更多的清洁惩罚的忌惮，他很谨慎地还没有出手，但Erik一脸不为所动。

“除你以外的人脚法都不过关。”Erik答道：“有几个明显还是初学者的水准，突破和拦截的时候没有一点战术。”

Charles张了张嘴，好像没料到Erik会说出这样一番话。

“我们是还需要一点时间。”他咬了咬嘴唇：“但球队会好起来的。我也会找到更多有水准的队员，那种比你的大腿肌群更好但是为人也更友善的。”

Charles这么说的时候，眼睛一直忿忿地瞪着Erik裸露在运动短裤外的大腿，那种眼神介于欣赏和憎恶之间，像是随时会扑过来抚摸或者咬上一口。

Erik没说什么，他只是站在那里放任Charles的目光黏在那个敏感的部位。几秒钟的沉默之后Charles惊觉到这其中的不得体之处。他的面孔慢慢涨红，不是因为运动更不是愠意，很凑巧这两样Erik都见识过，他看到Charles的脸颊变成了迷人的玫瑰色。

“你不会找到那样的人。”就在Charles极致尴尬之际，Erik竟然体贴地出言替他解了围。

“你知道、”Charles试着找回谈话的节奏，“大部分人都不像你那样言辞锋利。”

“我是说大腿肌群的那部分。”Erik用那种听不出讽刺的语调说：“从你看着那里的时长就知道它有多难得了。”

果然在那些前科之下，他完全不该高估Erik的善意。而那句话因为与调情太过相近而几乎把气氛带向更为诡异的方向。

对此Charles一脚铲在那个让后者洋洋自得的地方。而Erik因这突如其来的疼痛而弯下了腰，几乎呻吟出声。

“可见它也并没有多难得。”Charles捋了一下头发，冷静地评价道。

 

接下来的一周Charles不得不因为清洁事宜而向球队频繁告假。

在Charles缺席训练的第三天，他的队员们突然出现在了健身房。而那时候Charles正和Erik穿着可笑的清洁制服辛苦劳作。

“你说你有要紧事所以没法参加球队的训练，队长。”球队的后腰Sean沉痛地说：“但我们不知道你是为了同一个男人幽会。”

这话就让眼前的这一幕看起来有了一点捉奸的意味。

“他只是为了招募Lehnsherr。”守门员Hank推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，这样向Sean解释道。虽说他完全是出于好意，但听上去Charles又多了一重假公济私的罪名。

“我们是需要更多的球员，但为此而委身于人？”前锋Alex的语调和他的为人一样莽撞，他充满不认同的目光扫过Erik：“至少不应该是一个看起来像恐怖分子的家伙。”

Erik本想重申那句他是犹太人的话，但一想到对方的脑子只会比Logan更不管用就放弃了这个念头。

当然，为什么旁人都觉得他身上带有一股危险邪恶的反派气息，那已经不在他的思考范畴之内了。

“Hank。”Charles叫住那个高大但充满书呆子气的男孩，虽然戴着一双塑胶手套，右手还拿着一瓶清洁剂，但Charles显得神色镇定，然后Erik听到他充满威仪地说道：“你是我的副队长，你知道这意味着什么？那就是在我缺位的情况下，你应该带领好球队，有序地组织每一场训练，而不是到处闲逛。”

Hank捏着他的门将手套露出了惊惶而又惭愧的神情。

Charles说着环视他的队友一圈：“我们的队伍才刚刚建立起来，意味着每个位置之间的磨合和默契度都很不足。下个月我们要和对面校比赛，难道现在不应该是紧张备战的阶段？如果要说单兵作战能力，我敢打赌你们中的任何一个都比不过我身旁这名恐怖分子。”

假如说Charles的长相稍微有点脂粉气的话，他这时候就显出截然相反的严厉和权威感，看起来具备带领一支队伍所需要的全部美德。

训话完毕后那群足球运动员又从健身房里鱼贯而出。

Charles叉着腰目送他们走干净以后，转身撞上了Erik若有所思的目光。

“那些就是你全部的队员？”Erik问道：“你声称很有教养的人？”

Charles几乎想发出丢脸的呻吟，但此刻他只能竭力维持从容：“这不是他们惯常的状态。”

“对你的恋爱高谈阔论、品头论足，哦，还是当面的。”Erik没打算放过他：“你确定这是教养的定义？”

“我们又不是真的在约会。”

房间在他们擦洗的动静中沉寂了一会儿，然后Erik听到Charles突然说：“我很抱歉。”

“为了刚才那些愚蠢言论？”Erik说：“毫无必要，他们让我庆幸自己不是其中一员。”

“他们只是因为我无法参加训练而有些沮丧。”

“他们只是因为无聊而搜寻八卦。”Erik残忍地说：“他们没有你想象地那么在意足球。”

就在Erik以为自己的大腿要挨上第二脚时，Charles突然问：“你到底干嘛不愿意加入我们？”

“你们当中有很多蠢货。”

现在Erik的冷嘲热讽至少会留一点余地，但Charles觉得自己完全高兴不起来。

“好吧，我们是干了一些不太酷的事，可就像我说过的那样，球队很纯粹，踢球不是为了博取喝彩，或者在漂亮女孩面前有个值得卖弄的谈资，就只是为了享受突围和冲刺的快乐，有时候还是横冲直撞、甚至狼狈不堪的那种。虽然你表现得不屑一顾，但我猜你知道我在说什么。”

Erik别开眼，就好像Charles身上有种能把人灼伤的刺眼光芒。而同时他也避开了那个话题：“足球对我来说已经丧失了挑战。”

Charles听到这话露出了震惊的表情。“你不可能说自己征服了一项运动。”他说：“就算你踢得再好也不能。”

看到Erik没有理会他，Charles的神色变得严肃起来。

“你不该轻视我的球队，但更不应该轻视足球运动。”他认真地说：“我要和你比一场。”

 

两天后的下午，Erik带来了一支杂牌军。其中有Azazel，冰球队的俄罗斯裔前锋，以操着曲棍叫嚣打断对手牙齿的形象而著称，Janos，田径队的跨栏运动员，似乎得过洲比赛的冠军。但最诡异的还是余下两人，他们中的一个是Logan，Charles不知道他怎么会愿意帮Erik的忙，毕竟他们看起来非常不和睦，而另一个居然是Emma Frost。撇开她是个姑娘不说，据Charles所知，她所从事的项目中唯一称得上运动的恐怕是女权运动。

“这简直就是胡来。”Hank见状忍不住扶额，但见色忘义的Sean就兴奋到难以自持：“拜托让我站前腰。”

Charles还算冷静地上前同Erik交涉，但后者耸了耸肩：“是你要求的5人制足球，这代表我必须凑满5个人。”

言下之意就是这会儿正靠在门柱上涂丹蔻的那位纯粹是被叫来凑数的。当然Emma看起来也完全没有戴上门将手套的自觉。

这一瞬间Charles都不知道自己是不是应当同情Erik的交际障碍了。

“我觉得这搞不好是个阴谋。”Hank忧心忡忡地对Charles说：“你看，女性门将都快要让我们这边喜出望外了，再说也没有前锋会好意思往她身边踢球。”

Charles沉吟片刻对Hank说：“打给Raven，叫她来球场这边，就说我受伤了。描述得严重点，我不想耽误太长时间。”

Hank目瞪口呆，但还是遵照命令帮Charles卖了他的妹妹。

大约20分钟后，Raven顶着一头乱糟糟的金发冲进了球场，Charles对Hank扬了扬下巴：“把你的手套摘下来给她。”

“他妈的这是什么情况？”Raven下意识地任由Hank替她戴上手套：“见鬼的你不是受伤了吗？”

“注意你的语言，亲爱的。”Charles说指了指门框：“我需要你帮我在那个位置呆1个钟头。但好消息是我没有受伤，可喜可贺不是吗？”

“操你的Charles Xavier！你他妈的居然欺骗我？！”Raven怒气冲冲。

“别一副巴不得我受伤的模样，我知道你爱我。”

“而我还没有化妆就出了门！我甚至他妈的都没来得及洗头！”Charles意识到这才是她脏字连篇的根源，漂亮女孩不容形象稍有疏失。

“你已经很漂亮了。再说这个场合用不着口红和睫毛膏，没人会在意的。”

Raven还在气急败坏地咒骂，但Charles心想这就是他必须撒谎的原因，作为一名队长，有时候为了效率你不得不付出某些代价。

 

Charles调整完人员后比赛的两边就接近公平了。

Erik的队伍缺乏章法，相比之下Charles这边就显得配合默契、进退有度。但问题是这也不能改变上半场他们就被对方灌进3个球的事实。虽然在Charles的指挥下他们自己也进了3个球。

“那家伙带球过人太厉害了，而且体能也好得惊人。”Sean这时候就显得对Erik充满崇拜了：“我觉得你完全应该出卖肉体拉他下水，队长。”

听起来就好像Charles是一名强取豪夺的犯罪团伙头目。

“要是出门前我能打扮妥当，你们能少丢几个球。”Raven还在耿耿于怀，“但现在Lehnsherr把我当成了一只人形沙包。”

“打扮得花枝招展后你就会担心弄花了它。”Charles很聪明地没有指出刚才那些吼叫已经让整容都没法挽回Raven的女性形象了：“而上半场你还英勇地救出了一个球，那很了不起。”

Sean这会儿又觉得Charles对付女孩的方式很高明。

“下半场我可以对Lehnsherr放铲。”Alex毛躁地说：“他把节奏带得太乱了。”

Charles想了一下同他的队友说：“足球运动是光荣的，我们得堂堂正正地赢，而且我们也能做到。对方的有效力量只有Lehnsherr，即便他的体能再好、速度再快，也不可能一个人承担起前锋到后腰的所有角色，因为足球是项集体运动。”

话虽这么说，但最后Charles也只赢了对方两个球。这同他脑内的剧本存在一定偏差，理论上他们应当斩获压倒性的胜利。

于是比赛结束同Erik握手时，Charles就显得有点缺乏底气。

“你赢了，现在你可以要求我为那些话道歉。”

Charles摇了摇头。“这场比赛的结果对你来说不太公平。”他望向Erik：“你踢得很好。”

“也没有不公正。”Erik反倒帮Charles解释起这次胜利的合法性：“比方说Emma的站位还是有策略的，你踢飞过两个球，应该能感觉到她在那里不完全是件摆设，但你们的人就是不敢往她身上踢。”

“那是位缺乏保护措施的女士。”

“那个女人完全不值得你浪费绅士风度。”Erik说：“再说球场也不是发扬骑士精神的地方。”

“球场上就不应该出现女士。”

“你知道我是女性平权团体的负责人吧。”这时候Emma施施然走了过来。比起Erik的攻击性，似乎反而是Charles的保护欲更令她不悦。

“真抱歉，我对女子足球充满敬意。”Charles向她解释：“我只是针对这场比赛的公允性这样陈述。”

Emma闻言挑起他的下巴左右检视，然后才用那种半是怜香惜玉半是屈尊俯就的口吻说：“你应该庆幸自己长得好看，Xavier，不然女孩子们会狠狠踢你的屁股。”

Charles还没来得及说话，Erik就打飞了那只手。

“你知道自己刚才的行为值得亮牌吧。”Charles震惊地看着Erik，但Emma只是轻笑着晃了晃手腕，然后摇曳生姿地离开了。

“告诉过你那女人就是只怪物了。”Erik颇为烦躁地说，接着他就凑近一步，伸出右手托住Charles的下颔，大拇指在后者的下唇上暧昧地轻轻扫过。

这个动作让Charles的胸腔开始轰鸣，他怀疑自己产生了一些极度脱轨的联想。呆立了两秒钟后，他给了Erik的大腿重重一脚。后者立刻松开手发生出痛苦的抽吸。

“这就是你刚才应当对那个女人做的事。”Erik捂着伤处露出疼痛的表情：“别因为性别就任由她为所欲为。”

所以那只是个安全演示。Charles觉得脸上开始产生热度。他的眼睛在绿茵场上游走，唯独没法聚焦在某个人身上。

“Logan怎么会答应做你的中场？”他生硬地切换话题，但幸好对方似乎没有觉察到异样。

“因为我说他同Summers教授很般配。”

“那是什么意思？”

“就是我用违心的赞美骗取了他的帮助的意思。”Erik好像把球商都运用在了一些古怪的领域。

“Logan同Summers教授？”令Charles难以置信的显然是另一个方向。

“我以为英国人对这种事没有理解障碍。”

“我可能、只是感到有点意外。”Charles开始觉得Erik那种淡定眼神粉碎掉了他谈笑自若的能力。

好在这时候Raven过来叫住了他。“我们需要私下谈谈。”他的妹妹态度郑重地同他走到僻静的角落，说出来的话却令人喷饭：“你在和Erik Lehnsherr约会吗？”

“当然没有。”Charles愕然否认：“为什么这样问？”

“Alex和Sean都这样说。”

“你知道他们总是很荒唐。”Charles咬牙：“为此他们今晚得加跑10英里。”

“但Logan说，几天前在健身房，他看到Erik大汗淋漓，而你喘着粗气，地板上还有一滩白色的粘稠液体。”

Charles忍不住说了句脏话。他抹了一把脸，然后同Raven解释：“事情不是他暗示的那个方向，地板上的只是蛋白质饮料。”

“老天，我希望那不是一个下流玩笑。”Raven干巴巴地说。

“什么下——”Charles突然反应过来，绝望地用手指揉太阳穴：“你真的需要找个净化器好好过滤一下脑子了。”

“或许还应该用消毒液洗洗眼睛。”Raven说：“刚才我看见Erik在抚摸你的嘴唇。”

“那只是个误会——”接到Raven毫无信赖感的眼神后，Charles懊恼地抓了抓头发：“好吧，就算它们都是真的，我也不必向你汇报我的恋情。”

“当然，你不必。”Raven耸了耸肩：“记得别迫使我参观你们亲热就行。”

“我们为什么要在你面前亲、我是说我们压根就不会亲热。”

“刚才你们差点就吻上了。”Raven翻了个白眼：“顺便说，那记扫裆腿踢得漂亮，至少证明你在公众场合还有那么一点残存的羞耻心。”

 

Charles觉得自己十多年来的兄长尊严都在方才妹妹的步步紧逼之下坍塌了。也许Xavier兄妹的相处模式就是哥哥是用来调侃的而妹妹则是用来出卖的。

Charles走进更衣室时，Erik正坐在那里喝水。他们的关系肯定没有融洽到能呼朋唤友地一起淋浴，但也没有疏远到可以在对方面前自在地赤身裸体。

至于后面的那个场景为什么会让人尴尬，Charles就不愿深思了。

Erik同Charles打了个招呼，开始脱他的球裤，然后是铲球裤。

为什么这个人就不能像自己那样，对于宽衣解带这件事稍微有点回避的自觉？Charles努力无视余光里Erik和他线条优美的大腿肌群，慢吞吞地把洗浴用品从水桶包里面分拣出来。

“Charles。”理论上下半身已经没有布料的家伙在他的身侧叫他。

“我现在有点忙。”Charles遏制自己扭头的冲动：“我们可以回头再聊。”

“我只是要你过来看看。”肇事者还在继续说话：“是让你朝思暮想的那个部位。”

这话中的潜台词让Charles的大脑像是一杯被投入了泡腾片的滚水。

Erik接着说：“它摸起来已经硬了，见鬼。”

现在彩色的泡沫在沸腾的液体上飞溅起来。

“这块该死的淤青。”

然后华氏0度的气温冻住了它。

Charles扭过头看到Erik大腿上，一块因为自己而造成的青紫色痕迹。于是他们直接跳过了让人纠结的部分，由Charles把Erik带去医院，并且在医生的指导下，用与香艳毫无关系的手法帮他按摩那里。

晚上Charles去健身房完成自己最后一次社区服务，他那副闷闷不乐的模样看起来一点都不像一个卑劣的胜利者。

Logan喜滋滋地把一支钥匙交给Erik，告诉他今晚自己要同Summers教授约会，打扫结束以后由他们来锁门。然后他重重地拍Charles的肩膀：“下午踢得不坏。”

“那个人真的是Logan？”在Logan走了以后，Charles揉着被揍疼的肩膀说：“就好像苔原狼变成了一只吉娃娃？”

“也许是因为顺遂的性生活。”Erik说。

Charles扭头看了Erik一眼，他差点给出“你对性生活很有研究吗”这种未经大脑的红牌答复。他的耳根因为那并没有发生的反问有点发烫，然后他咳了一声说：“你还是不考虑加入球队吗？”

“不。”

某种程度上来说，Charles刚才那个问题或许更值得一张红牌。他在重复无意义的行为，并且大概为对方所耻笑这其中的绝望与卑微。

“我踢球是因为钱。”这时候Erik接着说：“在汉堡时我参加街头赌球，为了挣生活费。所以这些技巧全是生活所迫，同爱好没有半点关系。”

Charles有点诧异地抬起来，发现对方正笔直地看着他。“我以为你不是那种愿意同别人分享过去的人。”过了一会儿以后他才这样说道。

“的确如此。”Erik点头：“不过我也必须尊重那种全力以赴的运动精神，你值得一个不草率的拒绝。”

Charles像是喝掉了一杯没兑水的威士忌那样，从脸到胸膛都火辣辣地烧了起来。他不知道被拒绝竟然并不令人沮丧，反而有种微醺般的快活。

“可我能感觉出来你带球和跑位时的激情。”Charles说：“你是不是热爱一样东西骗不了人，生计并不是你同足球之间的唯一纽带。”

“但我确实只因为钱踢球。”

“你今天下午踢球就不是为了钱。”

Erik拧起眉：“好吧，你让我无法反驳。”

“但是？”

“但是，我不会加入球队。”Erik脱下手套摸了摸Charles的脸，他能感觉到Erik的掌心里带有一股歉疚。

“你知道，我不出脚是只是因为你腿上的那块淤青已经很大了。”

 

为期一周的健身房劳动结束以后，Charles没找过Erik，既然后者如此彻底地拒绝了自己，那么他起码得做个有自尊心的足球队长。

但他的自尊心仅仅维持了三周。然后球队后腰Sean就因为踝关节受损而不得不退出了首发阵容，而与临校的比赛却迫在眉睫。

“我想你得找个人来接替Sean的位置，队长。”他的副手Hank提示他。

“但你知道这很难。”

“其实我们有个好人选。”Hank继续循循善诱：“Erik Lehnsherr，他就能胜任这个位置。”

“不如我们就少一个人上场好了。”Charles苦恼地说：“或者你来踢后场，我求Raven来守门，反正她每周二在图书馆打工的内容就是看着那扇大门。”

“别再带上Raven了。”Hank心有余悸地说：“就因为上次当了你的帮凶，我至今还在帮她整理实验数据偿债。”

Charles想起昨晚进入实验室时，分明看到Raven坐在Hank的大腿上观察显微镜。现在他的副队长居然一边泡着他的妹妹一边以受害者的姿态指责他的主谋身份，这实在太不像话了。

“既然如此，那就由你负责把Erik招募进来。”

“很抱歉，这项工作我恐怕无法接受。”Hank严肃地扶了扶眼镜。

“为什么？”

“因为Lehnsherr感兴趣的是你的肉体。”Charles听到他的副队长这样振振有词地说道。

 

这天晚上，Erik在自己打工的餐厅里见到了Charles。他的同事已经为Charles送上了餐牌，但后者坚持指名要Erik来服务自己。

“你好，Erik，好久不见。”Charles冲他微笑。他大概是来这里约会的，因为他很隆重地打扮了自己，白衬衣和老气横秋的三件套西服，就算今晚他要在这里求婚大概也不会让人意外。

“你想要吃点什么？”Erik看起来并没有同他闲聊的意愿，只想把眼前的工作做好。

“在我决定之前，你能先在我对面坐下吗？”Charles抬起他的蓝眼睛问。

“不行。”Erik说：“我在工作。”

“在你拒绝我那么多次以后，好歹别在这种小事上对我说不。”

Erik想了一下，放下他的点餐簿在那个位置坐下了。

“现在摘掉你的围裙。”Charles得寸进尺地要求：“同我共进晚餐。”

Erik有点意外地看着他。“你知道这是一家正经的餐厅不是什么交际花俱乐部（escort club）吧？”他迟疑地说：“我的工作仅仅是接受客户的点餐和为他们上菜。”

“当然，我不会期待付钱和你做爱的。”Charles向对方澄清：“只是一顿晚餐，并不是过分的要求，而且我会买单的，像个绅士那样。”

Erik还是一脸不确定地看着他。于是Charles叹了口气：“拜托，就按我说的做，毕竟接下来我可能真的要做一些有点过分的事了。”

“你会让我丢掉这份工作。”Erik虽然这么说，但还是按照Charles的愿望把围裙摘了下来。他穿着侍应生的黑色衬衣，依然显出非常醒目的英俊。

“假如那样，”Charles试探地说：“也许你能考虑来足球队训练。”

“假如那样，我会寻找一份新的兼职。”Erik似乎对于球队的事心意已定。

“好吧。”Charles叹了口气，咬着下唇说：“刚才我坐下之前，向你的经理询问了你这份兼职的时薪。”

Erik不动声色地看着他。

“我可以按照双倍付给你。关于球队的所有时间都算你的有偿劳动。” 

Erik依然沉默。

“酬劳全部现金支付，不用烦恼报税的问题。”Charles继续利诱。

看到Erik仍然没有表态，Charles有点自暴自弃地追加：“从这顿饭开始计薪，毕竟这也是球队工作的一部分。”

“这顿饭就不必了。”Erik这时才看着他的眼睛说：“对我来说它不是工作。”

不知道为什么，那种有力的注视让Charles感到脸部有点升温。Erik说他没有把它当做工作，或许他觉得自己也不是完全没有可取之处，至少这顿饭对他而言并不是负担。

Charles还在胡思乱想，就听到Erik接着说：“毕竟这不是一间交际花俱乐部，而我也不靠陪人吃饭挣钱。”

虽然Hank声称Erik迷恋的是Charles，同时怂恿他把自己打扮得像件圣诞礼物那样去向前者兜售自己的美色，但最终实际上工作的还是金钱。虽说这个认知多少让Charles感到沮丧，但无论如何Erik总算同意加入他的球队。

由于这是雇佣关系，Erik表现出了极高的职业素养。除了按时出勤各项常规训练之外，他甚至还陪同Charles进行额度外的练习。

任意球训练结束后，Charles翘着脚尖俯下身拉伸小腿。他背对着Erik，正好从双腿间看到对方正望向自己。

“你一定是热爱足球的。”Charles一边说一边换了一条腿：“你热爱这项运动所以愿意为它投入更多时间。”

这时候Erik才下移视线接住了他的目光。“或者是被你吸引。”他打开了运动饮料的瓶盖，半真半假地说道：“似乎你的队友们都这么想。”

“好吧，你只是为了更多的酬劳所以主动延长工作时间。”Charles站直身体气鼓鼓地说：“我知道我又一厢情愿了，你别嘲笑我了行吧？”

而对方只是一边喝水一边耸了耸肩。

“明天就要进行校际比赛了，我们要好好踢。”Charles说：“而且我们会赢。”

“我不知道你是这么好胜的人。”Erik挑起眉。

“我是，而且我们现在有你了不是吗？”Charles看着他，眼睛闪闪发光：“我们完全有实力能赢。”

“你是在恳求我尽力。”Erik用毫无感情色彩的语气说。

所以任何常见的队长对于球队的激励在Erik这里都行不通。他就是一个又自私又刻薄，除了脚法、外形、大腿肌群、还有某个不可言说的部位——谁让那天在更衣室Erik脱光了让他看自己的大腿根部的，作为男人他顺便瞟了一（明明是若干）眼也无可厚非——以外一无是处的家伙。

当然这个评价本身究竟是攻击还是夸奖也是值得商榷的。

Charles瞪着他，看起来又气恼又无可奈何。他咬着下唇，过了一会儿才说：“是的，请你务必尽力。”

“我可以那样做。”Erik像是看某件待价而沽的商品那样看着Charles，然后扯了扯嘴角：“假如赢得比赛意味着额外的报酬。”

Charles觉得他们就像是地位极不对等的劳资双方，Erik竟然趁机讹诈，而自己毫无拒绝的余地。Erik以后肯定能当个称职的工会领袖，而自己若是经营什么事业多半会以惨淡收场。

“说说看你要什么好处。”Charles叹了口气：“相当于一个月工资的奖金？”

Erik竟然摇了摇头。

“我是有不少零花钱，但你也不能要求太过分——”资本家开始进行无畏的反抗。

“不是钱。”Erik很快打断了他的忧虑。

“那是什么？”Charles拧起了眉。

“到时候你就知道了。”

第二天的校际比赛进行得还算顺利，Charles的中场角色发挥得十分稳定，进攻和防守都被组织得井然有序。对方球队用了两次换人名额后，球队就调整了进攻策略，开始频繁使用一些肮脏的小动作来对Charles进行盯防。这打乱了一点他们的布局，但整体来说突破仍然十分困难。

这时候Charles就遭遇了一次背后飞铲，对方的动作幅度很大，让Charles摔进草场，左腿疼得一时失去了知觉。裁判鸣哨给了一张黄牌。Charles没想到第一个跑过来的人是Erik，他低头看了一眼Charles，在确认他没有大碍之后安抚性的摸了摸他的脸，然后站起来用德文大声咒骂放铲的对手。虽然听不懂，但是那种语气大概就是生殖器或是问候对方全家的意思。

然后Erik向裁判抗议，要求将对手的判罚修正为红牌。这本来是个合理要求，但裁判毫不理会。Charles担心Erik的侵略性申诉会被亮牌，便从简易担架上冲着后者大吼闭嘴。但这些都不能左右Erik的意志，于是Charles只能由Hank搀扶着单腿跳到Erik面前。

“住嘴Erik。”他揪住了Erik的领口说：“别这么冲动。”

“你不应该放任这种行为。”Erik转过脸说：“你应该捍卫自己的权利，争取公正的结果。”

“但你知道这无济于事。”Charles示意Hank放开自己，把大部分体重压在Erik身上：“你只会激怒裁判，在接下来得到更不利的判罚。”

“所以这就是你热爱这项运动的方式。”Erik冷冷地说：“纵容错误，委曲求全。”

Charles本来就觉得左腿疼得要命，这时候连头也疼了起来。

“你没资格这样评判我。”Charles因为疼痛而气恼地说：“别忘了我付钱给你，你得听我的。”

“现在我就终止这段雇佣关系。”Erik说完这话转身就走。这就导致靠扶着他肩膀获得平衡的Charles又摔倒了一次。

力的作用让Erik回过头，他看到抱着腿蜷在地上的Charles，咬着牙折返回来把他抱起来，快步向急救处理区域走去。

“刚才为什么不去处理你的腿？”Erik一脸铁青。他倒忘了自己才是贻误Charles医疗的罪魁祸首。

“别忘了，现在你送我去治疗完全就是义务劳动。”Charles躺在对方怀里生气地说：“不会有人付钱给你的。”

“闭上嘴搂住我的脖子。”Erik向他投下冷冷一瞥。

事出从权，足球队长想了想还是抱住了对方的脖子，免得Erik伺机报复，把自己丢进球场边的水池。但事实上Erik很妥帖地把他放到了队医面前做急救处理。

“很疼吗？”Erik顶着一张扑克脸问他。

“是啊，快要疼死了。”Charles干巴巴地说。

不知道为什么，Erik的脸上还是没有什么表情，但Charles好像读到了一点和局促很类似的情绪。

“要是你能现在回去比赛，我想我的伤痛能减轻一点。”Charles伸手捏了捏他的手肘。

Erik的反应像是被烫了一下。

“你答应过我会踢好这场比赛的。”Charles看着他的眼睛：“你不能言而无信。”

Erik当然可以，因为他们已经没有契约关系了，他现在可以毫无负罪感地掉头走开。

“或者就想想赢球后的奖金。”Charles接着说：“毕竟昨晚你都努力勒索我了，那一定是你期待得到的奖励。”

Erik闻言狠狠地瞪了Charles一眼，他沉默了片刻，然后扭过头跑回了球场上。Charles不知道自己的哪句话奏效了，但至少Erik看起来接过自己中场的位置并开始组织进攻，他本人的球风就比Charles更加硬朗，同时也不畏对抗，对方球队的阻截在他这里变得无计可施，Charles着迷地看到球场上的形势逐渐发生逆转。

“也许我该帮你测个体温？”这时候Charles突然发现队医拿着耳温枪关切地看着自己：“你的脸好红，难道是在发热？”

上半场结束时他们逼平了对手。Charles的腿也得到了一定的治疗和休息，跃跃欲试地打算下半场重返比赛。

“你知道以你现在的腿，上场了也起不到什么帮助的吧。”Erik冷淡地看了一眼他的腿，然后快速把视线调开。

“我可以的。”Charles对他皱眉：“你非要我铲你一脚来证明吗？”

Erik听闻这话立刻从背后把Charles压在了瑜伽垫上，双手按在了后者的腰上。

Alex见状立刻在旁边不嫌事大地捂住双眼叫道：“哦，老天，终于他妈的要发生了。你们这些谈恋爱的家伙为什么就不能顾忌一下观众的感受？”

但Erik充耳不闻，他用体重压住Charles然后分开了他的双腿。

“那个——”Hank一脸纠结地上前阻止：“毕竟现在还是比赛时间——”Charles满意地听到他的副队长好歹还能说句人话。“所以你能不能再忍耐45分钟，赛后我们可以把这儿清出来给你们用——”

就在Charles想要跳起来暴喝他的队员时，Erik拉起他的左腿然后把小腿狠狠压下去，这家伙竟然是在替他拉筋。肌肉疲劳后的拉伸带来又酸又爽的痉挛感，但忍过去后肌肉就能得到全然的放松。Charles努力咬住下唇才能克制自己发出类似于呻吟的叫喊。Erik拉完他的大腿后又把他翻过来，把他的左腿扛在肩上准备继续拉伸小腿，但这个从拉伸的角度来看无懈可击的姿势放在现在就让人有点难以直视了——

“可以了，Erik。”Charles有点狼狈地说：“请停下来。”

Erik有点诧异地看了他一眼，就好像没指望在这个场合下从他嘴里听到拒绝的话似的。拜托这算什么反应，他们又不是真的在上床。

但Erik还是把Charles的腿放了下来，然后冲着从瑜伽垫上爬起来的队长点了点头：“你的腿看起来还可以。”

下半场Charles的回归基本上为他们锁定了胜局。两位超级先生配合起来就有点势不可挡的意味，临近终场Charles传中，Erik头球攻入，他们赢下了球队成立以来的第一场校际比赛。

Charles欢快地冲着Erik跑过去，一把将他拦腰抱起。

 

“所以真相是你把Erik拦腰抱起，然后脚下一个打滑，把他压骨折了？”Emma在医院的走廊里翻了个白眼：“我还以为你终于忍无可忍地把他从三楼丢下去了。”

Charles丢脸地双手捂住脸。“我不知道Erik有那么重，”他徒劳地叫道，“而且我的左腿大概还没有完全康复。”

“你应该一路公主抱把他送到这里。”一旁的Azazel耸了耸肩：“这样我们就能直接去停尸间看他了。”

“我真的很抱歉。”Charles涨红了脸，然后他再次辩解：“也许Erik超重了。”

但实际上他知道对方浑身上下没有一点赘肉，体脂率大概还不到10%，是相当完美的身材。

“你打电话来说Erik快死了。”Janos责备地看着Emma：“下次确定他真的快死了再给我电话。别把那么简单的事情都搞错了。”

医生做完处理后出来，告知他们可以进去探视Erik了。几位损友进去在他的石膏上画了不雅图案之后就溜之大吉，只剩下Charles坐在床边问他想不想吃点什么。

Erik摇了摇头，告诉他自己现在想兑现那笔奖金。

Charles连忙从口袋里翻出笔和支票本，等待Erik血腥报数。

“我说过不是钱，Charles。”Erik挑起眉：“你的支票本竟然订制了星际宝贝的卡通图案？”

“那是部很伟大的动画片。”Charles下意识地为自己辩护，然后他的脸红了起来：“我是说，这是默认的支票本设计。”

好在Erik没再纠缠这个问题，他沉吟了一下说：“你现在不能铲我，无论我说了什么。”

“为什么我不能？”Charles直觉对方要说出什么不堪入耳的东西，于是警惕地反问。

“因为我兑现承诺赢了球，理应获得一些特权。”Erik看了他一眼，晃了晃自己的石膏：“而且这是你害的。”

Charles必须承认对方说得在情在理，于是他点了点头：“好的，我会表现得像位绅士，你可以畅所欲——”

“现在我给你机会向我表白。”

“什么？！”Charles震惊地看向Erik，而后者淡定地回望自己：“我为什么要？”

“因为你是不是热爱一样东西骗不了人，你自己说的。”Erik冷静得说：“而我有很敏锐的观察力。”

“我只是——”Charles有点语无伦次起来：“对你的脸和大腿有一点迷恋，也许。”

“肉体就可以了。”Erik说：“我不会指望你还崇拜我的内在。”

“你的个性其实也没有你说的那么不堪，”不知道为什么Charles就维护起对方来了，大概是他那群朋友的阴暗程度简直突破天际：“而你的想法虽然偏激，但也自有公道之处。”

“没想到你对我这样欣赏。”

“别开玩笑了，这明明就不是欣赏。”

“但你一边否认一边在看我的腿。”

“那只是无意识的——”

“假如你愿意做我的男朋友，我可以把球裤脱下来给你看。”

“你没做我的男朋友我也已经把你看光了——”Charles突然反应过来：“等等，这么说你一直在暗恋我？”

“我大概不会管整个球队都知道的事叫暗恋。”

“你喜欢我是不是因为我充满了男子气概？”队长这时候就有点沾沾自喜起来。

“是因为你非常温柔。”Erik用没有骨折的那只手摸了摸他的侧脸。

-FIN-


End file.
